Maybe Tonight
by kzingirl
Summary: Maybe tonight Vaughn has a question for Sydney.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is written in script format however most of the technical jargon has been omitted and it's primarily a dialogue piece.  
  
A/N: The title comes from the song, "Maybe Tonight," by Old 97s.  
  
INT. CIA ROTUNDA - DAY  
  
Vaughn and Weiss are sitting, working away at their desks. Vaughn keeps looking up at Weiss and then back down until finally Weiss can't stand it anymore.  
  
WEISS  
What?!  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm going to do it.  
  
Weiss is all sarcasm in this next one.  
  
WEISS  
What? Switch to Taster's Choice? It's about damn time.  
  
Vaughn is so distracted that he doesn't rise to Weiss' taunts.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. I'm going to talk to Jack.  
  
WEISS  
Jack? About what?  
  
Vaughn just looks at Weiss until he finally gets it.  
  
WEISS  
Oh.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah.  
  
WEISS  
Would you like to be buried or cremated?  
  
Vaughn stands up with a sigh of exasperation.  
  
WEISS  
Don't worry. I'll take good care of Donovan.  
  
Vaughn just ignores him and walks down the hall looking like he's about to face a firing squad.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JACK'S OFFICE  
  
Jack is working on his computer when Vaughn appears in his open doorway and knocks on the frame. Jack looks up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sir, can I come in and talk to you?  
  
Jack's eyes narrow at Vaughn's "sir." That was rather formal. But for the moment he simply plays along.  
  
JACK  
Certainly. Have a seat.  
  
Vaughn walks in but doesn't sit down. He's already starting to sweat.  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually I'd prefer to stand if you don't mind.  
  
Now Jack is really curious.  
  
JACK  
Whichever you prefer. What is this in regards to?  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney.  
  
Jack leans back in his chair as he begins to understand.  
  
JACK  
I see. And what is it about my daughter that you wish to discuss with me?  
  
VAUGHN  
As you know we've been living together for several months now and dating for even longer than that. Also her birthday is coming in a few weeks and I thought... Well, I'm planning on asking her to marry me.  
  
JACK  
And how does that concern me?  
  
Vaughn looks like that was the last question he expected.  
  
VAUGHN  
Um, well, I was hoping to get your blessing.  
  
JACK  
You've never cared enough to ask for my blessing to do anything with my daughter before.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. But this is different.  
  
JACK  
How so?  
  
VAUGHN  
This is marriage. It's much more serious and permanent.  
  
JACK  
True.  
  
VAUGHN  
Also it's considered good manners to ask the father.  
  
JACK  
And you are nothing if not well mannered.  
  
Jack says this with a slight hint of sarcasm which Vaughn picks up on but doesn't know how to respond to. They stare at each other for a moment before Jack stands and crosses his arms.  
  
JACK  
What if I refuse?  
  
Vaughn swallows hard and squares his shoulders.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'd ask for an explanation. And if I found your concerns to be valid I'd do what I could to address them.  
  
Jack looks at Vaughn incredulously amused.  
  
JACK  
'If you find my concerns to be valid'? And what if my concerns fail to pass muster under your consideration?  
  
VAUGHN  
I'd ask Sydney to marry me.  
  
JACK  
Over my objections?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes.  
  
JACK  
Then why, Mr. Vaughn, are you bothering to ask for them in the first place?  
  
VAUGHN  
Because I respect your opinion and if you have concerns about my relationship with Sydney I would want to know what they are.  
  
JACK  
Again, you've never for my opinion before.  
  
Vaughn almost scoffs.  
  
VAUGHN  
I've never needed to. You have a way of making yourself and your opinions absolutely clear.  
  
That almost amuses Jack.  
  
JACK  
Fine. I already know that you've spoken with Sydney on the subject of marriage however have you mentioned anything about this?  
  
VAUGHN  
No. We've only discussed marriage in general terms, nothing specific.  
  
JACK  
When do you intend to get married?  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll have to discuss that with Sydney but my plan is to hold the ceremony a year from this October.  
  
JACK  
On the anniversary of your first meeting?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes.  
  
JACK  
What about children?  
  
VAUGHN  
We've discussed that as well and we both agree that it would be best to wait until we're under a significantly safer set of circumstances.  
  
JACK  
What if that never occurs?  
  
VAUGHN  
Then we'll have to reevaluate our plan.  
  
JACK  
You do realize that while the CIA has no prohibition against agents marrying each other they do have a policy of transferring them into separate divisions once they do?  
  
VAUGHN  
Which is why I met with Steve Taylor in Personnel to insure that that won't happen.  
  
Jack doesn't have a response to that and Vaughn relaxes a bit, emboldened by surprising Jack. He's so proud of himself that he feels the need to add:  
  
VAUGHN  
You're not the only one with connections.  
  
Jack purses his lips.  
  
JACK  
Apparently.  
  
Neither of them speak. Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Jack, I know I failed Sydney and by extension you with my actions after her death. That was the single biggest mistake I have ever made and I sincerely apologize.  
  
JACK  
I'm not as concerned about the past as I am about the future. What assurances do I have that nothing like that will ever happen again?  
  
VAUGHN  
I can't promise you and Sydney my perfection. However I can give you my word that I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and make her happy - in that order - no matter what it costs me.  
  
JACK  
You should understand that if you ever hurt her or betray her like that ever again...  
  
The fact that Jack is threatening him about the future convinces Vaughn that he has one. He's relieved and in his joy he interrupts Jack with confidence.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. She'll kick my ass. With your help.  
  
Vaughn actually smiles slightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
But thanks for the warning.  
  
Jack just looks at him for a second, regarding him with disbelief.  
  
JACK  
You do realize that I am entirely capable of making your life a living hell if I so choose?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes, I do. However I also know that if you had serious concerns about my place in your daughter's life I would've been gone years ago.  
  
Jack looks at him suspiciously.  
  
JACK  
You honestly believe that I would do such a thing?  
  
VAUGHN  
You already have. Jason McDaniel. Your friend. The agent you tried to have me replaced with. At least until he broke his ankle playing basketball with his kids and they had to assign Lambert to be her handler instead. I know there wasn't any official paperwork but there is no way you would've let Sydney be assigned to such an ignorant jackass and McDaniel's medical leave was simply too glaring a clue to miss.  
  
Jack shows a nanosecond of disgust at the mention of Lambert and then a slight hint of respect before the mask falls back into place.  
  
JACK  
I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
VAUGHN  
If you say so. But if you had I'd understand. I was as junior as it gets and my only experience in handling was with low-level operatives on low risk missions. Sydney was anything but. What I'm curious about is why you never tried to do anything like that again?  
  
JACK  
Supposing I did something such as that in the first place?  
  
VAUGHN  
Right.  
  
JACK  
Mr. Vaughn, in my view, experience is only matched and at times even bested by adaptability. You may have not had the former but you certainly showed evidence of the latter.  
  
Vaughn looks proud. Jack sighs.  
  
JACK  
Wonderful. Now you'll be insufferable.  
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's not everyday you receive a vague compliment from Jack Bristow.  
  
JACK  
I still haven't given you my blessing to marry my daughter.  
  
Vaughn nods growing serious again.  
  
VAUGHN  
I love her. And I will do everything in my power to always be there for her whenever she needs me. She will forever be my first and only priority.  
  
JACK  
What happens if your 'everything' isn't enough?  
  
VAUGHN  
Then I suppose I'll just have to ask you for your help, which I'm sure you'll be happy to provide.  
  
Vaughn is quite proud of his answer. Jack is just annoyed.  
  
JACK  
See, that is exactly what I meant by insufferable.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney likes it when I'm insufferable.  
  
JACK  
Mr. Vaughn, I hope that you would've noticed that I am not my daughter. Nor do I find you in any way charming or cute. That said, I suppose I will simply have to learn to live with you considering you're going to become my son-in-law.  
  
All Vaughn hears is, "son-in-law."  
  
VAUGHN  
Does that mean...  
  
Jack extends his hand. Vaughn takes it.  
  
JACK  
Welcome to the family.  
  
Jack gives Vaughn's hand a rather rough squeeze to punctuate the end of that sentence, which wipes the smile right off Vaughn's face. Jack looks satisfied and stares him down reminding the younger man who's boss before letting go. Still nothing can dampen Vaughn's enthusiasm.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you, Jack.  
  
JACK  
Just don't start calling me dad.  
  
Vaughn chuckles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't think I could. Unless of course I wanted to annoy you.  
  
Jack just glares at him.  
  
JACK  
You can go now.  
  
He practically skips out of the room and is probably doing cartwheels in the hall as Jack just sits back down in his chair and shakes his head. He mumbles:  
  
JACK  
Insufferable little... Talk about being your father's son.  
  
He sighs.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CIA ROTUNDA  
  
Weiss sees Vaughn walk in unscathed and looks shocked. He's partially serious but mostly not.  
  
WEISS  
You didn't do it, did you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Of course I did.  
  
WEISS  
It's okay to admit it if you didn't. Greater men than you have balked under the glare of Jack Bristow.  
  
VAUGHN  
But I did it. I asked him.  
  
WEISS  
And you're still alive?  
  
VAUGHN  
He's not that bad.  
  
WEISS  
We're talking about Jack Bristow, right? The same Jack Bristow that nearly blew your head off the first time you met?  
  
VAUGHN  
That was a misunderstanding.  
  
WEISS  
That's not the word that I would use. More like near death experience.  
  
VAUGHN  
Stop being overdramatic. I asked. He said yes. It wasn't that bad.  
  
Weiss laughs.  
  
WEISS  
He said yes? Congratulations! Have you and Jack set a date?  
  
VAUGHN  
Very funny.  
  
WEISS  
Probably not as funny as your conversation with him was.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sure he has his office bugged and he'll be more than happy to give you a copy.  
  
Vaughn slumps into his chair.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, I'm just giving you a hard time. Seriously, though, congratulations. I'm sure you dazzled him.  
  
Vaughn brightens slightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
I did get a few jabs in.  
  
WEISS  
I'm so proud I could cry.  
  
Vaughn gives Weiss a dirty look. Weiss just smiles.  
  
WEISS  
So Rocky what now?  
  
Vaughn sits up ready to get this show on the road.  
  
VAUGHN  
Now we have clandestine plans to make.  
  
CUT TO: 


	2. Chapter 2

INT. CIA ROTUNDA - DAY  
  
Weiss is working at his desk when Sydney walks up wearing jeans and a sweater and looking very confused.  
  
WEISS  
Hey there, birthday girl, it's Sunday and it's your birthday what are you doing here? Did you get called in for something?  
  
She's looking around not really paying attention.  
  
SYDNEY  
No. Vaughn left early and told me to meet him here, except now that I'm here he's nowhere to be found. You haven't seen him, have you?  
  
WEISS  
Nope. Sorry.  
  
Now she looks at him and her eyes narrow he sounded a little forced.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's he planning?  
  
WEISS  
What? For your birthday? I don't know. I hardly see him anymore since he moved out and started spending all his time with his girlfriend.  
  
She rolls her eyes and is about to press him further when her phone rings.  
  
SYDNEY  
That better be him.  
  
She answers without looking to see who it is.  
  
SYDNEY  
Where the hell are you?  
  
We can't hear what's said but her brow furrows before a smile breaks out and she says:  
  
SYDNEY  
Wrong number.  
  
It's a complete change from before the call. She's gone from irritated to giddy in no time. Weiss looks at her curiously.  
  
WEISS  
What was that about?  
  
She barely hears him and dismissively answers him as she leaves.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, nothing.  
  
He waits until she's gone before he dials his own phone. We can hear his side of the conversation but not the other.  
  
WEISS  
Boy Scout this is Éclair. Operation: Always and Forever is underway. (beat) Okay fine we can call it Operation: Bended Knee. (beat) We have to call it something. (beat) Hello?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MICRO SELF-STORAGE  
  
Sydney pulls up and gets out looking all over for Vaughn's car but it's nowhere to be found so she walks in.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MICRO SELF-STORAGE  
  
She's walking back to their usual cage with an expectant smile on her face.  
  
SYDNEY  
I was wondering what you were up to. Although I don't know why you had to send me to work. And I can't believe you found the same agent to make the Joey's Pizza call.  
  
But when she comes to the cage there's no Vaughn. Instead on the table that she used to sit on is a small gift-wrapped box, a tape recorder/player, and a long stem rose. She smiles and picks up the rose first to smell it before putting it down. She considers the tape player but goes for the box instead. Unwrapping it she finds a leather case. When she opens that her mouth drops. It's Vaughn's dad's watch. She turns it over reverently in disbelief before she gingerly places it back in the box. Then she picks up the tape player and notices there's a tape already inside so she presses play. It's Vaughn. The next section cuts between showing him recording it and her listening to it.  
  
We start out with Syd smiling as Vaughn's voice first come out over the speaker.  
  
VAUGHN  
Happy Birthday, Syd. I was trying to figure out what to do for your birthday, how to show you how grateful I am to have you in my life and I thought it might be a good idea to got back to the beginning.  
  
Now we see Vaughn wandering around nostalgically, lightly touching a box here and a chair there.  
  
VAUGHN  
We spent so much time in this warehouse. Some good. Some bad. You know, back then I used to wish for a time when we'd never have to set foot in here again. But now, the truth is, I kind of miss it.  
  
We see her surprise as he says this.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's not that I ever want to go back to you being a double and the two of us having to sneak around just to see you it's just that this was our refuge. It was the one place where we could just be together, look at each other, talk about anything or nothing, whatever we needed.  
  
She's smiling now as we switch back to Vaughn. He's finally stopped and sat down on the table next to the rose and the box with the watch.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's where I got to know you and it's where I came to love you.  
  
We switch back to her just as he finishes his statement. Her eyes are starting to tear up and now she sits to listen.  
  
VAUGHN  
There are also a lot of good memories in here. Of course my favorite was the time when you forgot the gate was closed and turned right into it.  
  
She makes a face to show just what she thinks of that incident. We go to him to find him chuckling a bit before smiling wistfully.  
  
VAUGHN  
I had to remember that one, right? It's just that you're usually so graceful and to see you do something as klutzy as that... I know, you were embarrassed at the time but I thought it was adorable. It made me love you even more.  
  
He pauses and shakes his head obviously wrapped up in the memory.  
  
VAUGHN  
God, I wanted to kiss you so bad.  
  
She raises an eyebrow to that one. Then we're back to him as he gets up and begins roaming around again.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I'm standing here now thinking, 'Why didn't I?' It's not like there was anyone there to see us or stop us. But I never did. It was probably for the best since that first kiss of ours...  
  
He stops and gets this look on his face while he savors the memory. We cut to her to find her with a very similar expression. His next words are a bit on the husky side.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. That was well worth the wait.  
  
She nods in agreement. Damn right it was. Then we're back to him as he stops again this time to lean against the table. He puts his free hand in his pocket and his expression changes to one of regret.  
  
VAUGHN  
Still it wasn't always easy. Like after I got sick and you found out I was dating Alice again. I probably should have said something. In fact I know I should have. I never wanted to hurt you but I didn't want to hurt her either. That seems to be a problem of mine.  
  
We then show her also leaning against the table with a look that's in agreement but also resigned. His voice begins again.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's why I showed you that watch, why I'm giving it to you now.  
  
She reaches back to pick it up and looks at it. We cut back to him as he glances down at the wrapped box. Now we're back with her as she gazes intently at the watch through this next portion. Vaughn's voice is low and earnest as it fills up the silent space of the empty warehouse.  
  
VAUGHN  
I need you to know - then, now, and forever - that since you walked into the CIA that beautiful October day with your swollen cheeks and that crazy red hair you have been the only one for me. And if you ever have any doubts about that, if I do something completely idiotic, which is bound to happen eventually, and you find yourself questioning my love and devotion to you I want you to look at that watch. Look at it and know that my dad was right, that I could set my heart by that watch, because from the first day we met, the day that watch stopped, my heart has been set on you.  
  
Syd just stands there, tears pooling in her eyes and a smile on her face. When we switch to him he nods as if satisfied with what he's said. He takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit as we go back to her. That's when he starts to speak again.  
  
VAUGHN  
Now, of course, a trip down memory lane wouldn't be complete without a visit to the final resting place of you dearly departed pager.  
  
She looks confused. We go to him and he's smiling.  
  
VAUGHN  
Just think about it.  
  
We cut back to her as she does. And then she smiles and nods. After putting the watch back in the box and picking it up with the rose and the tape player she leaves. For the last shot we go back to him arranging the gifts on the table, walking to the gate, looking back one last time, and then leaving.  
  
CUT TO: 


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. SANTA MONICA PIER  
  
Syd is standing on the pier in the exact same spot she was standing the night she met Vaughn there. It's a sunny day with a light breeze and she closes her eyes, just enjoying the feel of it. That's when a young man with brown hair wearing a suit walks up next to her. She's not looking but she senses him. Turning before she sees him she begins to speak.  
  
SYDNEY  
So how long did it take you...  
  
She stops when she sees that it isn't Vaughn.  
  
MAN  
Excuse me. I think you dropped this.  
  
He hands her a pager. It takes her a second but then she laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you.  
  
He nods and walks away as she notices that it's not quite a pager but merely looks like one. There's a slight seam on the side that she pries open with her fingernail. Inside is a second cassette tape. She smiles as she takes the tape player from the pocket of her sweater and slides the new tape in. She presses play and we hear:  
  
VAUGHN  
Happy Birthday again.  
  
Once again we're switching between Vaughn and Sydney as he records the message and she listens to it. At this point we move from Sydney to Vaughn standing in the same spot looking down at the pager in his hands. It's open and empty. He's obviously impressed with it and he's smiling.  
  
VAUGHN  
I had you with the pager, didn't I? You can thank Marshall for that one.  
  
Now we're back with her as she turns so that she can lean back against the railing and listen to his message while she watches the people walking around the pier.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know you probably don't think that that night out here was one of your better moments but it's on that has always stuck with me. I'd read your file. I knew how good you were. It just never occurred to me that someone that strong, that independent, would ever need anybody.  
  
She seems surprised to hear this. We stay with her as he continues:  
  
VAUGHN  
And when I realized my error I knew that that's how everyone must see you, that that must be how you see yourself, and it just seemed so lonely.  
  
She makes a face that communicates her discomfort with that perception of her and we switch to him also leaning back against the railing watching the people.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know what you're thinking but I didn't pity you. I didn't think that you were weak. Actually it helped me to realize how strong you must be, to go through so much and still resist the urge to become cold and jaded.  
  
We cut back to her as she hears the last part of that line. She seems to wonder if that's still the case, if she hasn't become cold and jaded.  
  
VAUGHN  
That was the first time you'd ever really let your guard down with me, the first time you weren't trying to show me how strong you were. It meant a lot to me cause I knew that it couldn't have been easy.  
  
She nods. It hadn't been but she had been desperate and alone. He was all she had. We cut to him as he continues. His eyes are closed and voice is low and filled with awe.  
  
VAUGHN  
That you would trust me with that side of yourself... I felt honored. You gave me a gift that night. You let me into your life. And it made me that much more determined to always be there for you when you needed me, to never betray that trust.  
  
He turns to lean his arms on the rail, looking at the ocean. He sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
But I haven't always succeeded. I've let you down and I'm sorry. That night I told you that your one real responsibility was to not let your rage and resentment darken you but that's exactly what I did. I will always regret that.  
  
Back on Sydney again. As he finishes his apology she also turns to lean her arms on the railing. Her expression is one of both understanding and forgiveness. What he did hurt but she no longer blames him. We go back to him as he stand up straight and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
VAUGHN  
Still you didn't shut me out. You let me back in, you trusted me. And I feel just as honored now as I did then. More so considering what I did to you.  
  
Back to her. His words are obviously having an affect on her and she closes her eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
So the offer still stands. Whenever you need me just remember, you'll always have my number.  
  
With the conclusion of his words she sighs and opens them to blink back the tears. We cut back to him as he swallows hard, caught up in the moment. He takes one last look out at the ocean before turning to walk back toward the shore. As he does he gives her the next clue with a slight smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Our next stop is where I used to always give you 'the plan.'  
  
We cut back to her and she looks slightly baffled until it clicks at which point her expression change to surprise. She smiles. We cut back to Vaughn as he takes the tape out, puts it in the 'pager' and hands it to the man in the suit waiting on a nearby bench.  
  
CUT TO: 


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. UCLA  
  
There are very few students milling around campus seeing as how it's a Sunday. Sydney still manages to fit the setting wearing her jeans and sweater but she has this look on her face, as if being there is taking her back and she can't completely wrap her brain around the fact that it's been 3 years since she graduated. Finally she sees the Bloodmobile and smiles. She walks right up to it and finds that the door is unlocked so she opens it.  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know how you managed to get this here but...  
  
She stops when she sees that it's empty. All that's in there is a paper bag sitting on a piece of paper. Syd goes all the way in closing the door behind her. As she approaches the counter we can see that the paper underneath is from a yellow legal pad and that the bag has the word 'BAG' written on it. She picks up the bag with a smile, noticing that it's folded closed and sealed with a small round band-aid. When she opens it she finds the next cassette inside. Then her mouth drops when she sees the paper underneath. It's the map of SD-6 she drew all those years ago. She picks it up and holds it in her hands in awe. He kept it. Then she places it down gently and hops up onto the counter, sitting cross legged. Popping the cassette in she presses play and we cut to Vaughn sitting up on the counter, letting his feet dangle as he records this. He begins with a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
You thought I was going to be in there, didn't you? Sorry. But trust me, it will be well worth it when you finally do see me.  
  
He looks around nostalgically.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, here we are at the Bloodmobile, home to our first clandestine meeting as well as our first fight, which I'm sure you remember.  
  
He smiles big.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's the one where you accused me of being too young - even though I'm several years older than you - as well as chauvinist pig.  
  
We go back to Syd as she shakes her head. She can't believe she treated him like that. Then we're back on him as he chuckles slightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
Of course your, shall we say, spirited personality is one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place so I didn't mind it too much. In fact there would be times when I'd purposely push your buttons just to see you get angry.  
  
We cut to Syd as she raises an eyebrow as if to say, "Oh, really?" We can hear him chuckle again on the tape as we switch back to him. His eyes are twinkling and he adds, as if anticipating her reaction:  
  
VAUGHN  
Feel free to kick my ass for that later. Please. Like I said, I do enjoy your spirited personality.  
  
He picks up the map that she wrote with a smile and then glances up at the cabinet across the way.  
  
VAUGHN  
I would've preferred to have given you a framed copy of the actual SD-6 map with everything you accomplished on it but unfortunately that information won't be declassified until we'll be drawing our pensions. So I suppose it's a good thing I kept the 'map' that you drew.  
  
We flash over to her as she picks up the map again and shakes her head. She'd been so naïve. She and we hear him as he continues:  
  
VAUGHN  
You know, I'll never forget your snide remarks about headgear and retainers.  
  
She winces and chuckles. We cut over to him and he's chuckling too, a huge smile on his face, dimples out in full force.  
  
VAUGHN  
Still the best was when you asked me to show you what a bag looked like again. To this day the sight of a brown paper bag puts a smile on my face.  
  
He looks down at the bag at his side right next to the map. Then he gets a bit more serious.  
  
VAUGHN  
But I didn't pick this place just to gloat. I did it to remind you of how far we've come and everything that you've accomplished.  
  
We cut to Syd, her expression now serious as well. She looks around and it's as if she's thinking about how right he is, how far they've come from the times when they used to meet here. He continues:  
  
VAUGHN  
No, you didn't bring down SD-6 as quickly as you'd hoped but you did bring it down a hell of a lot faster than anyone expected.  
  
She looks down at the cassette player with a raise of the eyebrows and a tilt of the head. She didn't do it alone. We cut to Vaughn who has an earnest look on his face and obvious pride in his voice.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I say 'you' because it was your strength and your determination that were responsible for our victory over SD-6. Sure, I was there and so was your dad and essentially an entire division of the CIA but the key element was you. You made all the difference. We were just your back up.  
  
We go back to her just as he pauses. She doesn't quite believe him but she still appreciates that he said so. Then his voice begins again, willing her to believe:  
  
VAUGHN  
And we're going to make it through this too. Just as we got through SD-6, my dad, Noah, Alice, your mom, Lauren, and all the other insanity that we've been plunged into. There will be an end. Never lose sight of that. And if you ever have any doubt know that I will be right here, ice pack and band-aid in hand, ready to remind you.  
  
She smiles, sniffling slightly, as she looks down at her map again, running her fingers across what she wrote. Then she looks over at the paper bag and fingers the little band-aid seal fondly. We cut over to Vaughn as he sighs and stands up. Looking back down at the bag, the band-aid and the map he smiles again. He lifts the recorder back up to his mouth.  
  
VAUGHN  
Okay, so are you ready for our next destination? This one is an easy one. It has the best view and the best ice cream in the city.  
  
We go back to her. This time she gets it instantly and smiles. His voice cuts in:  
  
VAUGHN  
See, told you it was easy.  
  
She's surprised that he was able to predict her reaction so well. She smiles again as she collects her things and heads out the door. Then we cut back to him as he takes out a pen and writes 'BAG' on the bag and puts the tape inside, sealing it with the band-aid, and placing it on top of the map. With one last look and a nod he leaves.  
  
CUT TO: 


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. GRIFFITH PARK  
  
Sydney is walking through Griffith Park. She walks past the actual observatory stopping where her and Vaughn once met. We use editing to show her as she continues to wander around watching the couples and families enjoying an afternoon out. After a few cuts she comes to the path where her and Vaughn sat on the bench. She stops by the ice cream stand across the way and looks around but no one approaches her. Then the man behind the ice cream stand speaks:  
  
ICE CREAM MAN  
Excuse me miss. Are you looking for someone?  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, you didn't happen to see a tall brown haired man loitering around here, did you?  
  
ICE CREAM MAN  
Sorry. Can't say that I have. I'm sure he'll show up eventually.  
  
She nods, still looking around, wondering if she has the right place.  
  
ICE CREAM MAN  
Would you like some ice cream while you wait?  
  
Syd appears as if she's about to refuse.  
  
ICE CREAM MAN  
I've got two scoops of cookies and cream on the house just for you.  
  
He holds out a bowl with two scoops for her and she regards him suspiciously. How did he know what kind of ice cream she liked? He just gives her a congenial smile. She returns it and takes the cup.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you.  
  
She starts to walk away when she feels the underside of the cup. Looking at it she finds the next cassette taped to the bottom. She looks back at the ice cream man but he's already cleaning his counter purposely ignoring her. She smiles and makes her way over to a nearby bench to sit down. The tape goes in and Vaughn's voice comes out as she starts eating the ice cream.  
  
VAUGHN  
Happy birthday again. I hope you're enjoying your ice cream.  
  
We can hear in his voice that he's also eating ice cream and we switch over to him to confirm it. He's sitting on the same bench eating an ice cream cone (The tongue!) looking out contemplatively while speaking into the recorder.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know it wasn't until that day that you left for Russia that I first went up there. On my way there I wasn't thinking about the mission or what had happened with Cole or your mother. I was still stuck on you asking me to go to a Kings' game. I know you're a spy but it still impressed me that you noticed my pen. It made me wonder if there wasn't something more there between us.  
  
She seems mildly surprised by this just as she was by his declaration at the Observatory several years before. That was earlier than she thought. We stay with her as he continues.  
  
VAUGHN  
I had an idea of how I felt but with you I wasn't sure. Did you ask me because you were felling lost and didn't have anyone else? Or were you asking cause you honestly wanted to go with me? It was then that I started to realize that I wanted more with you. I wanted a future with you, something beyond SD-6 and the CIA.  
  
Again she wasn't quite expecting that. We go back to him as he pauses and shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
But I was too afraid to say anything more than I did. What if you didn't feel the same way? Or what if you did and we acted on it and somehow one or both of us got hurt or even killed? Besides it would have just been one more thing for you to deal with. So I decide not to 'bother' you with anymore of my feelings.  
  
We go back to Sydney as she makes a face at this last comment.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know you want me to bother you. Just as much as I want you to trust me. When you told me that you lied to me about Dixon it hurt and I admit that, at first, I was angry. But what you said about never having to depend on anyone before...  
  
Back with Vaughn he sighs. That was a rough moment for both of them.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know I used to think that once SD-6 was out of the way it would be so easy between us. With the way we worked together so effortlessly how could it not be? I was so naïve. No relationship is ever easy. Everyone has their issues and fears; things that make them hesitate or pull away. There were times when I held back, just as I know there were times when you had trouble finding a balance between trusting me and that fierce independence of yours that I love so much.  
  
Sydney smiles. She's stopped eating her ice cream and is listening with rapt attention.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's why relationships are so difficult. They're as much about letting go as they are about holding on.  
  
She nods in agreement as we got back to him. He leans forward and speaks intensely into the tape recorder.  
  
VAUGHN  
Still I want to do both. With you and only you. No matter how difficult it becomes. I won't give up. Never again.  
  
He sits back having said what he wanted to say. We switch over to Syd who is visibly moved, her ice cream forgotten on the bench beside her. Then his voice cuts in again.  
  
VAUGHN  
So, are you ready for the second to last stop? It's a good one. Probably my favorite. Just normal people going to their normal jobs.  
  
She smiles, picks up her ice cream and leaves with a wave to the ice cream man. We cut back to him where he's finishing up his ice cream and walking over to the ice cream man. He takes out the tape and gives it to the man along with a $20 bill. Then Vaughn shows the ice cream man a picture of him with Sydney and points to her with a big smile. The man nods appreciatively and Vaughn shakes his hand before walking away in the same direction he and Syd had a few years before.  
  
CUT TO: 


	6. Chapter 6

INT. UNION STATION  
  
Syd is walking through the main hall in the station. She looks around hoping to see him but no luck so she sits down on the chair where he met her in ATY. She leans back into it waiting for whatever he has in store when suddenly she hears movement behind her. We can tell she wants to turn but she doesn't. She's a little excited at first but then it dissipates. It's probably not him, just another tape delivery. And then he speaks, his voice a low rumble:  
  
VAUGHN  
Happy birthday, Syd.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn!  
  
Her eyes widen and she turns around.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. Wait. Let me say something first.  
  
She turns back around. He look both nervous and yet determined. He takes a deep breath and with a sigh continues:  
  
You know why I picked this place? Cause it was here where I finally decided that there was nothing I wouldn't do for you. It scared me because that meant that I'd have to do things my father might not have approved of. But then I read some of his journals again and for the first time I saw all the regret, the missed opportunities. He wanted to do more, to say more, but he was too afraid. It shocked me. My dad? Afraid? I should've known better. We're all afraid. Even when we don't have to be. So I went with you to Taipei. I made the choice to do what he always wanted but never could. At least professionally. Personally I was still a coward. That's why I stayed with Alice. That's why everything happened the way it did with Lauren. Id' risked my life, my career, what I thought was everything for you. But I'd never risked my heart. I was afraid of so many things, hurting them, hurting you, failing...  
  
He pauses and looks down.  
  
VAUGHN  
Losing you. I was so scared that I froze. Decisions I should have made. Actions I should have taken. And I did nothing in the hopes that it would all just work itself out. I couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
She is visibly moved by this, tears already forming in her eyes. He stands up and moves to squat down in front of her, as he does so he takes her hands in his. We notice that he's wearing the same jeans, black button up shirt and black leather jacket that he's been wearing while he recorded the messages. He's been just one step ahead of her all day. And now he's in front of her with a look of earnest intensity in his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
But that ends today. From this day forward you get nothing less than everything from me. Whatever makes you happy. Whatever keeps you safe. I'll do it. No matter what the cost. There is nothing I won't do for you, professionally, personally, or otherwise. All I ask is this...  
  
He gets down on one knee and takes something out of his jacket pocket. It takes a second but when Sydney realizes what he's doing she gasps.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, my God. Vaughn...  
  
He gives her a nervous smile and takes a deep breath.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney Anne Bristow, I love you. Will you marry me?  
  
He opens the box and she looks at the ring then she looks up at him crying, her eyes wide in disbelief. He's looking at her expectantly, his brow furrowed. She reaches out and places a shaking hand on his cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, I... Yes.  
  
He blinks like he's not sure if he heard her quite right.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes?  
  
She gives him a sweet smile, full on dimples and everything.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes.  
  
The wrinkles disappear as he leans in to kiss her passionately. A crowd has gathered and they clap before going on their way. Vaughn and Syd couldn't care less. He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. He's looking down and his voice is filled with awe.  
  
VAUGHN  
You said, "Yes."  
  
She giggles slightly.  
  
SYDNEY  
I did, didn't I?  
  
They pull apart slightly and he looks at her with wonder.  
  
VAUGHN  
We're going to get married.  
  
She smiles and brings up a much steadier hand to place it on his cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes, we are.  
  
He kisses her again, even more exuberantly. When he pulls away she's smiling and laughs lightly.  
  
SYDNEY  
Do I ever get to put on that ring or are we going to kiss for little a while longer?  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, right. Sorry. Hold out your hand.  
  
She does and he slips it on her finger. She looks down at it and then up at him with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Now you can kiss me all you want.  
  
He laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's the plan.  
  
He stands up, pulling her to her feet with him to kiss her again. When they're done she frames his face with her hands.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you so much. That was...  
  
She laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I thought it was the most amazing birthday present I've ever received and I suppose that's still true.  
  
VAUGHN  
Even though I made you drive halfway across town and back?  
  
She looks at her hand and smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, it was definitely worth it.  
  
She kisses him again.  
  
SYDNEY  
I love you.  
  
VAUGHN  
I love you, too.  
  
She laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
I can't believe it. I think I'm in shock.  
  
They sit down side by side.  
  
SYDNEY  
How long did it take you to do this? How did you do this? I just... I literally cannot believe it. You're amazing.  
  
VAUGHN  
It wasn't that difficult.  
  
SYDNEY  
Still it was so... How did you even come up with the idea?  
  
He shrugs.  
  
VAUGHN  
I kept debating about where I wanted to ask you. The warehouse. The pier. The observatory. So I thought, 'Why not all of them?' The rest just fell into place.  
  
SYDNEY  
No it didn't. You put a lot of thought and time into this and I just wish I could find the words to tell you how much I appreciate it, how much I appreciate you.  
  
VAUGHN  
You only needed one word for that and you already said it.  
  
She smiles and kisses him again.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes.  
  
He smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
And thank you for your father's watch. I know how much that means to you...  
  
VAUGHN  
Why do you think I wanted you to have it?  
  
She smiles and looks down at her ring.  
  
SYDNEY  
I can't wait to tell my dad.  
  
Vaughn looks just over her shoulder but she doesn't notice.  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually...  
  
SYDNEY  
You spoke to him already? What did he say?  
  
Jack walks up behind them with a large rolling duffle.  
  
JACK  
I told him that as long as he understood the severe consequences of hurting you he would be a welcome addition to our family.  
  
Sydney jumps up and turns around.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad?! You were a part of this?  
  
JACK  
He formulated the plan. I merely aided him in its execution. With some help from Mr. Weiss, Dixon, and Marshall. Who by the way are going to explode if you don't call them.  
  
VAUGHN  
Right.  
  
Vaughn picks up his phone as Syd hugs her dad.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you, Dad.  
  
He gives her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
JACK  
Happy birthday and congratulations, sweetheart.  
  
In the background Vaughn holds the phone away from his ear.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thanks again, guys.  
  
He hang ups.  
  
VAUGHN  
I think they're more excited about this than we are.  
  
SYDNEY  
I seriously doubt that.  
  
That's when she notices the bag.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's that for?  
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I told you that this was the second to last stop.  
  
Jack takes out an envelope from his jacket pocket and hands it to Vaughn.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you.  
  
Vaughn glances at Sydney.  
  
VAUGHN  
For everything.  
  
They shake hands. Jack looks at Vaughn then Sydney.  
  
JACK  
You know how to thank me, Michael.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes, I do. And I will. I promise.  
  
Jack turns and gives Syd another hug.  
  
JACK  
Have fun, honey. I'll see you next week.  
  
SYDNEY  
Next week? But what about work?  
  
JACK  
Trust me, the CIA will somehow manage to save the world without you.  
  
She smiles. He returns it wistfully.  
  
JACK  
Bye, Sydney.  
  
SYDNEY  
Bye, Dad.  
  
He walks off. She looks at the envelope and then the suitcase.  
  
SYDNEY  
So where are we going?  
  
Vaughn opens the envelope and hands her two train tickets.  
  
VAUGHN  
Santa Barbara. Where else?  
  
She smiles as he grabs the handle on the suitcase, puts his arm around her, and they walk to the train.  
  
THE END 


End file.
